Class and Hipster Trash (New)
by Newsupergodzilla Josh
Summary: Maximum Victory. Takes place after Max comforts Victoria on the steps causing the Popular Chase to take more interest in Max. (Made by PearlThePearl)
1. Chapter 1: Suspicion & Jealousy

**Chapter 1: Suspicion & Jealousy**

* * *

After the talk Victoria had found something unusually appealing about that hipster trash, she hated to admit it, but she did. Max had sought out to comfort her when the white paint had splattered all over her precious cashmere coat. Victoria knew if she had switched places at that moment she would have gone all the way just to make fun of her and snap a few photos of her predicament. Not only did the hipster girl not make fun of her but she also compared Victoria's work to her hero, Richard Avedon. It had made Victoria's skin boil with anger.

Someone like Max Lamefield recognizing her style really annoyed her. Victoria began to pace back and forth in anger.

' _Maybe Lamefield isn't as lame as I thought…'_

Victoria had been thinking about all day and decided to do a little spying on the hipster's social media. There was nothing interesting on the girls Facebook page but couldn't check her wall because Max would want an explanation and she would have to think up a lie. She had seen Max and that delinquent, Chloe Price together in that rusty truck. What was going on between the two girls?

' _She doesn't even go to this school anymore.'_

Victoria would sometimes see Max hang out with that nerd Warren. Like today as she stood by the stairs watching the two talk. The way he looked at her was creepy and the fact that he always tried to move in on Max made Victoria crazy.

' _Why should I care if that nerd likes Max? Victoria Chase is not JEALOUS!'_ She didn't know what to think anymore.

"Victoria?"

It was that sweet and shy voice Victoria knew too well. Maxine Caulfield stood in front of her with her usual hipster expression.

"What do you want?" Victoria's bitchy attitude came to life making the girl flinch.

"Nothing, really. I just saw you by-"

"I have friends Maxine, they just aren't here." Victoria tried to be as rude as possible to Max leave but instead the girl had decided to sit across from Victoria.

It was silent for a few minutes making it uncomfortable for both of the teens. Max would glance at Victoria once and a while but Victoria wouldn't look at her. Finally, Max decided to break the silence.

"Is that a cardigan designed by Adeline Andre? It looks good on you." Max commented trying to start up a conversation.

"Yes and thank yo-" Victoria stopped speaking.

Max had just complimented her and knew who designed the cardigan she was wearing.

' _Shit. I may have freaked her out using my rewind.'_ Max looked at the surprised expression on Victoria and wanted to slap herself in the face.

"What the hell are you playing at Lamefield?" Victoria glared at her.

Max's expression didn't change much. Something was up with the hipster making Victoria suspicious.

"I'm not playing at anything, Victoria." Max said confidently almost like she was teasing the rich girl.

"I smell bullshit on you Maxine. There's something going on with you and I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"Whatever Victoria. I'll see you tomorrow in Mr. Jefferson's class." Victoria let out a frustrated breath not liking Max's new attitude.

Max walked away leaving Victoria to her own thoughts. Something was definitely up with that hipster. After a few minutes of thinking Victoria walked back into her dorm seeing Max again drawing something on her whiteboard.

"Um…what are you doing." Victoria put her hands on her hips making Max jump away from the whiteboard.

"I'm just drawing something…" Max weakly laughed but stopped after seeing Victoria's glare.

"You drew a piece sign on my whiteboard. From hipster trash to hippie trash." Max kept her mouth shut looking away from Victoria.

"Sorry I' just going to go." Max began walking away but was stopped by Victoria.

"Wait. I was wondering how you know that emo idiot." Max looked at Victoria in confusion but then snapped her fingers.

"Are you talking about Chloe?" Victoria nodded. "Why do you care?"

' _Why do I care.'_ Max had gotten Victoria there.

"She's just an old friend, I did live here before. But why do you care who I know and talk to?" Victoria looked away from Max.

"I was just curious and I don't care about you."

"Whatever. Ae you wearing Caron's Poivre?" Victoria jumped away a bit form Max.

' _She did it again'_ Victoria had enough of Max's game.

"How did you know that! That fragrance is way too expensive for your trashy taste!"

"It was just a guess Victoria. It's that big of a deal." Max cursed under her breath using her powers again on Victoria.

"You are getting way to creepy." Victoria opened her door and closed it behind her.

' _She's hiding something and I know it.'_

* * *

Max awkwardly stood in front of Victoria's door and called herself stupid. She had thought rewinding and figuring out what Victoria liked would get Nathan to back off. She looked at the piece sign and smiled a little.

' _Maybe I should rewind?'_

Max lifted up her hand and tried to rewind the past events but felt herself getting a migraine. She put her hand up to her nose and felt blood streaming down.

' _Nice work Max.'_

Her vision began to get fuzzy and she felt fatigue. Max slowly walked to her room and got a tissue for her nose and laid down onto her bed. She closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep.

 **2 Hours Later**

Max opened her eyes and immediately felt the prescience of another person in her room. She rubbed her eyes and saw Victoria sitting right next to her looking at the photos on her wall.

"Victoria! What are you doing in my room?"

Victoria jumped back a bit looking down at Max looking for words to say.

"I was…I was…" Victoria began stumbling over her words looking for an answer. "Okay, look loser, I just came to ask what your deal was. I hate you and you keep acting so nice to me."

"It's in my nature." There was a loud banging coming from Max's door that made both of them jump. The door pushed open and Chloe stumbled in.

"Max! This is important!" Chloe stopped to look at Victoria. She crossed her arms while smirking. "What is Bitchtoria doing here?"

"No, what are you doing here? Last time I checked drug addicts weren't allowed on campus." Victoria walked up to Chloe ready for a fight.

"You're one to talk, Mrs. Prescott."

"It's Chase, get it right slut." Victoria walked around Chloe leaving the two girls alone.

"Chloe…" Max sighed. "Did you forget what we talked about regarding Victoria?"

"Whatever." Chloe sat down next to Max. "But let's forget about that. I have some hella huge news!"

* * *

 **AN: I hope you like the first chapter. Hopefully none of you think I'm copying but the next chapter will be out soon also I changed some details from the old story. The tornado is still coming so the Chasefield better happen before the entire town is destroyed. Also check out my other stories while waiting for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Teenage Drama**

* * *

Max walked into the classroom to see Victoria and Nathan sitting at her desk chatting.

"Do you think Max will be pissed that were sitting at her desk?"

"I'm sure she'll report us to the principal's office. Like I give a flying fuck."

Max walked up to the two teens a little annoyed that she had to deal with them after Frank and the train incident with Chloe.

"Better be quiet, Victoria. We have a master snitch and liar here."

"Quit being an attention whore and let me sit down in my desk." Nathan growled and got up off of Max's desk.

"Oh please do. Take a selfie of this moment." Victoria smiled thinking she had won but Max had put her arm around Victoria causing the girl to blush and took a selfie of the two of them.

"That's a keeper. Your red face matches your outfit." Max said causing Victoria to blush again.

"Give it to me." Victoria hissed causing Max to back away in fear.

"This is some great drama." Nathan pulled out his phone and recorded the two.

"NATHAN!" Victoria looked away from Max giving her time to shove the photo into her backpack and run out of the classroom. "Dammit."

"That was so golden. I can't wait to put this on Facebook." Nathan looked up at Victoria and noticed she was getting closer to him. "See you later Vic." Nathan ran out of the room to avoid Victoria's wraith.

Victoria was about to chase after the two but the one-minute bell went off forcing her to stay where she was. The students sat in their desks and Max soon came back into the classroom looking a little depressed.

' _What's her fucking problem. First she has the audacity to take a picture of me without my permission and now she's upset. You are very confusing Maxine.'_

"Okay class today you will be pairing up with-"

' _Seems like Kate was too scared to show up for class. She shouldn't have gotten drunk and kissed those people.'_

Victoria twirled her pencil in her hand watching Max doodle something in her notebook. The blonde wasn't too far from the brunette and she could see exactly what she was drawing. The drawing was of some sort of meme that has been going around this week.

' _Goddamn Hipster nerd.'_ Victoria thought not paying attention to Jefferson anymore.

"Victoria!" Mr. Jefferson interrupted Victoria's trance on Max. "Since you seem so interested in Max drawing, you two are going to be paired up together. Now if you would please pay attention with the rest of the class." Victoria's heart stopped when she heard who she was paired up with.

' _Paired up? With Max? This has to be the worst fucking day ever.'_

A project that was supposed to be outside of class and she had to work with Maxine Fucking Caulfield.

"But Mr. Jefferson she's-"

"Uh-uh, no buts, you were bound to be paired up with Max anyways." Victoria let out a loud huff. She turned to look over to Max with a deathly gaze who made eye contact with her for a short moment and then quickly averted her gaze.

' _Damn that freckled face freak. Thirty-eight cute freckles.'_

Victoria felt like slapping herself for saying that in her head. Why did she say Max's freckles were cute.

Suddenly a student ran into classroom out of breath. "Hey you guys need to see this! Kate is on the girl's dorm roof and is about to jump."

"Everyone remained seated so that we can-" Everyone in the classroom got up from their seats and ran outside leaving Mr. Jefferson alone in the classroom sighing. "Dismissed."

* * *

Victoria and the other students looked up in horror seeing Kate on the roof about to jump but what was more disturbing was that Max was right beside her a second ago but then disappeared.

' _Where the fuck did she go!'_

"Kate don't do this." Victoria looked at the roof in shock.

' _That was Max's voice. How the hell did she get up there so fast!'_ Victoria watched as Kate walked away from the ledge and breathed a sigh of relief.

Victoria watched as a team of paramedics carried Kate into an Ambulance while one of the officers comforted Max. Nathan walked up to Victoria and noticed something was wrong.

"You okay Vic." Nathan asked his best friend.

"She could have died and it's all my fault. I posted that damn video of her." Victoria began crying into Nathan's shoulder.

"It's not your fault." Nathan led his friend to a bench and tried comforting her.

"How?"

Nathan took a breath and was about to answer Victoria's question until an officer came up to the two and pointed at Nathan.

"The Principal would like a word with you on this situation." The officer motioned Nathan to follow him.

"Can't you see I'm busy." Nathan said not wanting to deal with the drunken idiot.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Prescott." Nathan scoffed and followed the officer.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

Victoria sat in her room crying over the resent events trying to convince herself that it wasn't her fault for the attempted suicide. Nathan walked into the room looking upset but quickly changed his demeanor when he saw Victoria crying.

"You doing okay?" Victoria shook her head at Nathan's question.

"No. How'd it go with the Principal?"

"That bitch Maxine got me fucking suspended." Nathan began cursing to himself and felt like hitting something until an idea formed into his head. "Wait I have an idea. Befriend Max."

"WHAT!" Victoria yelled causing Nathan to hold his ears. "I am not going to be friends with that selfie freak."

"You said she always tries to befriend you. This could work to our advantage. You pretend to be friends with Max and then you humiliate her. It's perfect." Nathan grabbed Victoria's phone and dialed Max's number.

"What are you doing?" Nathan gave the phone back to Victoria and sat down on the couch waiting.

" _Hello. Victoria?"_

Victoria froze now realizing that Nathan had set her up. Max sighed on the other line and began making shuffling sounds.

" _I'm not in the mood for jokes right now."_

"Wait! I just wanted to see if you were okay." Nathan gave her a thumbs up.

" _Really?"_

"Really."

" _I'm doing okay. I guess."_

"Ask her if you can hang out at her dorm." Nathan whispered to Victoria.

"Do you mind if I come over and we can talk?" Victoria said while blushing.

" _Um…sure. I'll talk to you soon."_

Victoria hung up without saying goodbye. Nathan began dancing in the middle of the room happy that the plan was working.

' _What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_ Victoria held her head in pain trying to acknowledged what she had done.

* * *

 **AN: Tired. Thanks for support. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

* * *

Max stood with her camera in hand, the wind gently blew on her hair, and leaves were swept away. The night was beautiful and she had to spend her evening with Victoria instead of Chloe who she originally made plans with. The plans were important considering it had to do with Chloe's step-douche and the files Max had discovered prior.

Chloe had been considering to follow David for a while now, but she was only really set on following him now. The fact that she had to call Chloe and tell her that she had a project to work on with Victoria made her anxious. The brunette didn't want to upset her punk friend anymore and add it to list of what Chloe called "people letting her down".

Max took out her phone hesitantly. She really wasn't looking forward to talking to Chloe about this. Dialing her number, she swallowed the knot in her throat.

"Chloe?"

 _"Aye Max! I'm already pulling up to Blackwell! Where are you?"_

Max felt worse now.

"About that… I have to work on a project with Victoria. I can't go tonight."

 _"What? Max, just ditch Bitchtoria. She doesn't need to know."_

Max swayed back and forth, she tried to think logically about this. If she didn't show up, well, Victoria would give her hell but Chloe would be happy. If she went with Chloe, she would finally see what David is always up to and what his deal is with Nathan. Not to mention Chloe is her best friend _not_ Victoria. Letting out a long sigh she replied.

"Okay, I'll be at the parking lot in five minutes."

 _"Alright Mad Max!"_

The hipster smiled and hung the phone up. She sneaked her way around campus, rewinding when it was necessary and made her way to the parking lot where Chloe's truck was not too far.

"Chloe!" Max whispered. Chloe waved at her and Max ran to the side of the truck.

"Lamefield!"

' _Are you for cereal?'_

"Victoria, what are you doing here!?" The blonde glared at Max with death in her eyes. "So, you decided to go with your emo girlfriend and ditch me? No one ditches me Lamefield."

"I-I was j- this is important! " Max stumbled over what to say.

"Look Bitchtoria, no one likes you, go away, far away." Chloe said from behind.

"You guys need to keep your voices down!" Max whispered to both.

' _I should rewind.'_

But Max was frightened to rewind, she wasn't sure what happened yesterday. She didn't want to waste her rewind power on stupid things like this.

"Shut up freak!" She turned to Max "If this is soooo important, I would love to see what it is. I mean, it must be worth it to miss out on time with me."

"Yeah, right Bitchtoria, like we would ever let you come."

"I think she should go." Max said quickly, Chloe just looked at her questioning her decision. "Let me correct myself: Like _I_ would ever let you come."

Victoria stood with her hand on her waist smirking. "You know, I always get what I want." The punk girl just frowned and flipped her off and the rich girl just gave one of her famous eye rolls.

Max shuffled over to Chloe. "Chloe, we are wasting time! Just let her come!"

"Why can't you just rewind!?"

"I'm scared to pass out again Chloe, it wouldn't be a good time to pass out now!"

Chloe sighed putting her head on her steering wheel. "Get in, you too Bitchtoria."

Victoria smiled with pride. "I told you slut, I _always_ get what I want." Max jumped into the truck and Chloe stopped Victoria. "Your spot is in the trunk."

Max turned to Chloe and hit her in the back of the head, there was enough space for three people. The punk rocker was just being an asshole now. "Fine, fine. Just _please_ don't sit next to me."

"Hm…wasn't planning to."

"Okay, so my step-douche will be driving up soon, we need to drive around the school to where my trunk won't be seen. We follow him in and get into Principle Wells office."

"Who?" Victoria looked at Max. "Mr. Madsen." Max simply replied. "Why the fuck are we following him?"

"I'll explain later…"

Max was the one who sat in the middle. She felt like a parent taking care of two bratty children. Victoria would make a comment about Chloe's truck every now and then and Chloe insult Victoria's looks. Sometimes Chloe almost let go of the wheel just to try and punch Victoria but in the end Max would always stop her.

"Are you like a devil worshiper? What's with this creepy illuminati drawing in the back?"

"Yes Bitchtoria, I am a devil worshiper. Wanna know why? So I can one day sacrifice bitches like you to Satan. Oh wait, my bad, you have to be a virgin and you fucked everyone in school."

"Ugh, you're one to talk slut, everyone knows you fucked every guy in Arcadia Bay, least I stick to guys my age."

"You would know."

Max was beginning to find this… funny.

"Okay, I'm parking here, get out Max, you too shit face." Victoria hit the seat behind her with rage.

"So are we just going to wait here until your step-douche comes out of the actual school part?" Chloe nodded. After moments of waiting they all hid in the same spot. David came walking out with a flashlight, once he walked passed them they all got up at the same time. The sounds of his steps were beginning to become faint so they decided to move a little quicker.

"Shit! My clothes!" Max and Chloe turned to see Victoria had fallen and she had shouted pretty loud.

"Is someone there!?" David shouted.

"Good job Bitchtoria." Chloe shouted.

' _Now is probably a good time to rewind.'_

Max lifted her hand up and everything began to move in reverse slowly but quickly at the same time. This time the brunette decided to walk next to the popular girl so she could catch her. Victoria did trip again this time but Max caught her by the arm.

"Careful." Max whispered into Victoria's ear. "Th-thanks, Lamefield." The blonde looked down at Max holding her arm and pulled away quickly.

' _Why does she always act weird when I do nice things for her?'_

Max just shook it off catching up to Chloe. They follow David until the point he went to the boy's dorm room. "That's freaky, he's not supposed to be checking in there right?" Max looked at both Chloe and Victoria.

"Hell if I know." Chloe said.

"No, he isn't supposed to…" Victoria confirmed. Once David walked out Max noticed Nathan Prescott was with him.

"Hey, Victoria, what's your boyfriend doing?" Victoria hit Chloe in the back of the head. "Ow, why does everyone keep hitting my head tonight?"

"Because you're an idiot. Nathan is _not_ my boyfriend! And even if I knew what he was doing here I wouldn't tell the likes of you!"

"Victoria, you're being loud!" Max said.

"Hey, is someone there!?" David shouted and Nathan turned and ran into the dorms.

"Max! Rewind! Rewind!" Chloe shouted. Max did what she said and did rewind. Once again everything went in reverse. After rewinding to where Victoria was about to begin talking, Max went over and covered Victoria's mouth with her hand.

There was a moment of silence and they tried to listen in to what they were talking about.

"Now, Nathan, did you do what I told you?"

"Yeah…"

Nathan slipped a piece of paper to David.

"Good… Thanks Mr. Prescott…"

That was all he said before walking away. Max had a huge migraine, she was really confused because her powers had been causing her a lot more problems quicker. It usually took her a lot more rewinds to feel like the way she felt now.

After David had completely left and Nathan went into the dorms Victoria shoved Max off of her.

"Let's go, I'm getting creeped out." Chloe said standing up.

"You two can go into Principles office and get arrested but I'm heading back to my dorm." Victoria walked away from the two girls and headed back to her dorm.

' _How did Max know I would trip and how did she know I would yell and alert David. Does she have powers? NO! Don't be stupid Victoria! Even with those cute freckles she couldn't have powers. I DID IT AGAIN!'_

Victoria sat on her bed beginning to get frustrated until she heard the girl's dorm room open. An idea struck in Victoria's head. The blonde opened her door to see Max opening her door.

"Hey! Max." The brunette looked at Victoria in confusion. "I have something for you."

"What do you me-" Victoria pushed Max up against the wall and passionately kissed her. "Your freckles are fucking adorable." Victoria whispered into Max's ear.

Victoria let go of Max's arms and noticed that she had paralyzed the brunette.

' _Shit looks like I was wr-"_

* * *

Max lifted her hand causing time to reverse and watched as Victoria went back into her room leaving Max in the hallway alone.

' _I have to get back into my room.'_

Max tried unlocking her door but froze hearing Victoria's voice.

"Hey! Max." The brunette's heart pounded as Victoria got closer. "I have something for you."

Max waited for Victoria to kiss her but noticed the frown on the blonde.

"I knew it!" Victoria hissed into her ear. "You do have powers."

' _Dammit Max! Should I rewind again or should I tell Victoria the truth. Easy choice.'_

Max tried rewinding again but felt her head pounding and her noise bleeding uncontrollably.

"Max!" Victoria rushed to the brunette that had fallen to the ground.

 **AN: Hope you like it. Thank you for the support. While waiting for this chapter go check out these Chasefield Fanfictions. Moving Forward, I Ordered A Pizza But Delivered Was A Problem, Etrange et beau, Falling Through Life, The Reverse Of Implications. Have a good day and Merry Almost Christmas. Also saw Star Wars 7 and I gotta say…Goodbye George Lucas and hello J.J. Abrams.** Contribute a better translation


End file.
